Forum:Notwendige Userdaten für Abstimmungen und Kampagnen ?
Frage über Userdaten : Bisher ist die Anmeldung ja ohne jegliche Angaben zur Person möglich. Wir müssen aber auch überlegen, wie das später mit Abstimmungen, Petitionen und Kampagnen funktionieren kann. Es muß sichergestellt sein, daß jede Person nur 1 Stimme hat. Im Moment könnte ich mir z.B. leicht einige 100 oder mehr E-Mail Adressen besorgen, mich mehrfach mit unterschiedlichen Namen anmelden, um eine große Stimmgewalt zu bekommen. ' Der Abstimmende muß auch von rechtlicher Seite her Stimmberechtigt sein.' Auch hier ist eine weitergehende Registrierung (Name - Alter - Wohnort) unumgänglich. Das bedeutet doch zwangsläufig, daß auch hier wieder jede Menge Daten nicht nur erfaßt sondern auch noch geprüft werden müssen. Bei den Spitzfindigkeiten unserer Regierung und Behörden sehe ich da ein echtes Hindernis für viele User hier mitzuziehen. Etliche werden sicherlich Angst haben, daß sie bei Teilnahme an Kampagnen Repressionen zu erwarten haben. Es genügt ein kleiner "richterlicher Beschluß" und schon müssen Daten offengelegt werden. Ein Schelm, wer hier böses denkt. Ideen und Lösungen erwünscht. NPbdV 17:54, 7. Aug 2006 (UTC) ---- Ich fürchte, das wird sich nicht wirklich sinnvoll machen lassen. Man könnte sich auf den "prinzipiellen" Standpunkt zurückziehen, daß (a) soziale Probleme nicht mit Technologie lösbar sind und (b) der Mißbrauch offener Systeme durch "böswillige" Nutzer eben ein soziales und kein technologisches Problem ist, für das es keine wirksame Lösung gibt. Darüber hinaus, welche Möglichkeiten haben wir denn gegen Mehrfach-Stimmer/-Subscriber? * Verifikation von E-Mail - Adressen, indem das Paßwort dorthin gesandt wird? * Hinterlegung von öffentlichen Schlüsseln für alle Nutzer, die angemeldet sind? * Logging der IP-Adressen von Requests? * Abfrage von weitergehenden Nutzerdaten (Wohnort, voller Name, ...)? All diese Dinge machen Mißbrauch bestenfalls schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. All diese Dinge sind manipulierbar. Das Erzwingen von Wohnort/Name ist völlig überflüssig, dort bedarf es nicht allzu weitreichender Kreativität. Wollen wir Briefe verschicken, um zu testen, ob die Adressen passen? Meine €0,02 dazu: Das Problem im Auge behalten, aber erst einmal nichts tun. Nichts, was wir tun könnten, ist wirklich effektiv genug. Der beste Weg, derartigen Problemen vorzubeugen, ist meiner Meinung nach einer, der auch in der Offline-Demokratie eher schwierig zu bewerkstelligen ist, und besteht darin, Stimmen zu bewerten und nicht nur zu zählen. Das hätte den Vorteil, daß eben nicht mehr die Stimme jenes Wählers, der sich drei Jahre vor der Wahl mit Parteiprogrammen beschäftigt und mit Abgeordneten redet, letztlich gleichgesetzt wird mit der jenes anderen Wählers, der am Wahlsonntag zur Urne tappst, weil er grad' am Wahllokal vorbeigelaufen ist, und sein Kreuz wahllos bei demjenigen macht, dessen Poster ihm im Wahlkampf am besten gefallen haben. Für Wikia konkret: Wenn Kampagnen und Aktionen sich um einen harten Kern von Leuten scharen, dann sollte es Ziel sein, Neu-Aktive, die es ernst meinen, einzubinden, und "Pseudo-Aktive", die nur durch Massenregistrierungen Unsinn zu treiben, auszusortieren... Comments? --Kawazu 10:55, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) Hi Kawazu, Dein Vorschlag, Stimmen zu bewerten mutet ja geradezu utopisch an. Wer könnte denn sowas leisten ? Bestenfalls könnte man Kampagnen bewerten, was aber auch wenig Sinn macht, denn die sortieren sich durch die Userbeiträge von selber aus, wenn sie nichts taugen. Das praktische Ergebnis des Wikis soll politischer Einfluß sein. Dies wird ohne nachweisbare Unterstützung wohl kaum machbar sein. Es kann ja jeder behaupten : 7654321 Mitglieder des Kampagnen-Wiki unterstützen diese oder jene Forderung. Ich denke - ohne belegbare Liste von Unterstützern kann da nichts laufen. Vielleicht haben wir ja auch einen Rechtsexperten hier, der dazu etwas beitragen kann. NPbdV 14:35, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) ---- Moin; Du hast ja recht. Aber abgesehen vom Wunsch auf Anonymität (siehe unten) sehe ich keine realistische Möglichkeit, das technisch umzusetzen. Punkt. * Wenn Name und E-Mail - Adresse als Daten erforderlich sind, werden die Leute dazu tendieren, mehrere Stimmen einzuhacken und sinnfreie Daten zu erfinden. Im Zweifelsfall ist es auch keine nennenswerte Schwierigkeit, an > 1 Mail-Adresse zu kommen. * Mail-Verifikation ist im Zeitalter von Wegwerf-Adressen nutzlos. IP-Adressen vorzuhalten hat bei Einwahl-Providern und Anonymizern keinen Sinn. Dto öffentliche Schlüssel und alles, was irgendwie an elektronische Daten gebunden ist. * Adreßdaten-Abfrage hebt die Hemmschwelle für Mißbrauch. Aber nur geringfügig, meine ich. Der einzig gangbare Weg wäre hier, die Adreßdaten in der Tat zu verifizieren, wie das web.de bei der Anmeldung von Mail-Adressen vor Jahren noch gemacht haben. Das ist (a) arbeitsseitig nicht zu realisieren und (b) portoseitig nicht zu finanzieren. Insofern, Deine Aussage in allen Ehren, und in Teilen stimme ich Dir auch zu, aber ungeachtet der Aussagen von Rechtsexperten zu dem Thema sehe ich keinen wirklichen Weg, dort zu verläßlichen Zahlen zu kommen. --Kawazu 09:11, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) Noch ne Meinung Ich vertrete hier sozusagen die (mega)anonyme Seite. Keine Email Adresse im Wiki und arbeite dazu noch über ToR. Nichts desto Trotz habe ich einen Vorschlag, der den politischen Einfluß dieses Wikis vielleicht sicherstellen kann. Der Bundestag hat eine Seite für Petitionen. Hier kann das Volk(wir!) das politischen Geschehen Beeinflussen. Auch die Presse bedient sich der dort aufgeführten Themen (naja nicht aller Themen, denn auch die Presse ist coloriert). Alle Petitionen können hier mitgezeichnet, somit unterstützt werden. Schön daran ist, das uns die Bundesregierung hier ein Werkzeug zur Verfügung stellt, welches zumindest die Anforderung nach Anonymität hier im Wiki erfüllt. Dies natürlich nur wenn sich jemand aus Wikia Kreisen erbarmt eine solche Petition als Hauptpetent diesem Prozess zu übergeben. Den Verlauf der Petition kann man hier nachhalten, da die oben genannte Seite in diesem Sinne nicht gerade kommunikationsfördernd ist. Die Frage welche Daten wir von Wikianern benötigen stellt sich dann vielleicht nicht mehr. Unterstützung kann dann auch von anderen politisch interessierten Menschen kommen, die dieses Wiki vielleicht gar nicht kennen. Gruß Vanis 16:23, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) Hallo Vanis, danke für Deinen Beitrag, dem ich nur zustimmen kann (siehe meinen Beitrag hier im Forum Warum - wieso - weshalb ? vom 7. Aug 2006). NPbdV 17:33, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) Hallo Ihr, Grundsätzlich: Ich befürworte Anonymität im Web in 99% aller Fälle. Aber: Meinungsfreiheit bedeutet auch, zu einer Meinung zu stehen. Anonyme Meinungsfreiheit existiert (gegeben, daß man clever genug ist) selbst in Diktaturen. Insofern bin ich hier gegen Anonymität: Wer eine Meinung äußert und zu einem Thema Stellung bezieht, der sollte die Courage haben, auch zu seiner Meinung zu stehen. ;) Bis denn, --Kawazu 09:08, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) Hallo Kawazu, Deine Meinung kann ich 100% teilen. Mit einer anonymen Masse - egal, wie groß sie ist - läßt sich nichts bewegen (Ausnahme Demonstrationen). NPbdV 11:20, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) ---- Hallo, Ich finde diese Herangehensweise nach dem Muster "wir basteln uns einen Verein" für ein "Kampagnen-Wiki" kontraproduktiv. Das Wichtigste an so einer Plattform ist doch, selbst nicht Partei zu sein. Mehrheitsverhältnisse interessieren erst einmal keinen. Genau das macht unsere Politik m.E. grundlegend verkehrt, denn was zählt ist doch zunächst das nackte Argument unabhängig von der Person oder davon, wie viele es äußern. Wer zum Zeitpunkt einer Meinungs''findung schon auf Mehrheiten schielt, betreibt im Grunde bereits Machtpolitik oder will sich nur das Denken ersparen. Im wissenschaftlichen Sinne hätte nämlich jeder Standpunkt das Recht, erörtert zu sein. Wenn Hundert hingegen das Selbe sagen, ist es Eins. Ich plädiere deshalb ausdrücklich für das absolute 'Recht auf informationelle Selbstbestimmung'. Hier dürfte ohnehin kein Konsens herzustellen sein, sobald konkrete Themen ins Spiel kommen, und man sollte ihn ''hier auch gar nicht suchen. Für die Unterstützung einer Kampagne oder für Abstimmungen, die momentan mangels Inhalt noch gar nicht absehbar sind, gibt es eine recht einfache Lösung: Die ''Mehrheits''findung wäre ohnehin nur im Namen von realen, natürlichen Personen sinnvoll. Dabei sollte man dafür sorgen, daß ein Nick oder eine IP-Adresse diesen Personen weiterhin nicht zugeordnet werden kann. Gruß Tsfmarvin 10:29, 10. Aug 2006 (UTC) ---- DrAsd 13:59 31. Okt 2006 Abstimmungen sollten nur nach Login möglich sein; Gedanken zu einer absolut juristisch einwandfreien Abstimmung mit Verhinderung von Mehrfach-Email-Adressen, denke ich - ist übertrieben. Eine gültige Volksabstimmung denke ich, wird nicht Aufgabe von wikia sein, aber eine solche Abstimmfunktion ansich anzubieten, halte ich für eine wichtige Funktion. Als Wunsch habe ich es hinterlegt unter Abstimmfunktion